Guerreros del alma
by Hinagarassuu
Summary: En alguna época, en algún lugar, existió una civilización capaz de contactar con su animal espiritual. Cualquier persona era capaz de aquello, algunos lográndolo incluso inconscientemente, pero solo había una condición. Se tenía que contactar con el animal espiritual antes de los 15 años.
1. Chapter 1

En alguna época, en algún lugar, existió una civilización capaz de contactar con su animal espiritual. Cualquier persona era capaz de aquello, algunos lográndolo incluso inconscientemente, pero solo había una condición. Se tenía que contactar con el animal espiritual antes de los 15 años. Si al cumplir esa edad no había señales de espiritualidad en alguien, era desterrado al bosque oscuro. Aquel tenebroso lugar estaba lleno de monstruos infernales, que devoraban todo ser vivo que apareciera cerca. Entonces ¿Por qué enviar a simples adolescentes a una muerte segura? La respuesta era simple; los adolescentes expulsados eran aquellos monstruos.

Si no era controlada, la energía espiritual podía volverse una infección y transformar a las personas en aquellas horribles bestias. Por fortuna, aquellos chicos que no tenían progresos de ningún tipo eran enviados a escuelas especiales. Estas escuelas eran la última esperanza de todos. Desde que estas instituciones se habían creado, el número de chicos desterrados había sido reducido significativamente. Aunque estas escuelas internado no servían únicamente para eso.

Aun si el método de los internados era tan eficaz, no era infalible. Aun existían chicos que perdían el control y mutaban en monstruos. Para eso se habían creado las escuelas también. Si tu energía espiritual era formidable, podías ser reclutado por estas instituciones para volverte un guardia espiritual y proteger a las personas de los monstruos que solían escapar de su prisión boscosa. Ser considerado para aquello era un gran honor, pocas personas rechazaban tales propuestas. Todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso eran separados en categorías: Mozos, escuderos, guerreros, caballeros y maestros. Los chicos reclutados podían ingresar a edades tempranas, siendo el mayor record un chico de 9 apenas, sorprendiendo a todos al subir rápidamente a guerrero.

Pero en un mundo lleno de historias y personas excepcionales, debe haber una que destaque del resto. Aquel que resaltara sobre el resto no es más que Hinata Shōyō, un chico de baja estatura y mata anaranjada que, a sus 14 años, no ha logrado el mas mínimo progreso en cuanto espiritualidad. Esta es su historia.

—No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo.— Comentó de repente una niña pequeña de cabellos naranjas, en medio de una silenciosa cena familiar.

—¡No me convertiré en un monstruo! Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes mi animal espiritual aparecerá ¡así que no estés triste, Natsu!— Respondió su hermano mayor.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo— Aquel dialogo había pasado frente a la madre de ambos jóvenes, que a pesar de las sonrisas de sus hijos, ella tenía una expresión de completa tristeza en su rostro. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? El quinceavo cumpleaños de su hijo mayor estaba a solo unos meses y no había forma de ayudarlo.

Después de la cena y que la familia se acostara, llego un nuevo día, pero con los mismos problemas de siempre. Mientras los niños estaban en la pequeña escuela de ese pueblo, los padres se encargaban de las tareas diarias, tanto del hogar como de sus diferentes trabajos. Y pasar algún consejo o chisme también era parte de la rutina.

—¿Y no has pensado en llevarlo tú? Una vez allá no podrán negarle el ingreso.

—Si que lo he pensado, pero no tengo con quien dejar a Natsu. Y llevarla es impensable, el camino es demasiado para una pequeña niña.

—Sabes que te ayudaría, pero con mi esposo enfermo no puedo hacer mucho.

—Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte.— platicas de ese estilo se escuchaban a diario, siendo participe siempre la madre de los dos pelirrojos. Pero era algo que no le molestaba, si en alguna de esas platicas podía conseguir una forma de ayudar a su hijo, hablaría con todo el mundo de ser necesario. Aunque aquello no fue necesario. Cuando la preocupada mujer regreso a su casa, en la puerta principal había una nota pegada. Aquello extraño a la fémina, que tomo la nota e ingreso a su hogar. Una vez dentro le dio un vistazo mejor al papel, llenándose de felicidad al instante.

Y es que aquella nota no era más que la confirmación de la aceptación de Shōyō en una escuela especial que lo ayudaría con su problema de espiritualidad. Pero eso no era lo mejor, la escuela que había aceptado el pedido de ayuda era una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor. La rareza de aquel suceso le daba más esperanza a la familia, que en cuanto los jóvenes supieron la noticia no tardaron ni un segundo en preparar el equipaje del enérgico chico.

—¡Es increíble que vayas a esa escuela, Shōyō!

—Solo que no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza.

—¡eso no pasara! ¡Confía un poco más en mi, Koji!

—Ya lo hago, tonto.— Comento el castaño antes de darle un golpe en el brazo a Shōyō.

—Te vamos a extrañar.— Intervino Izumi

—Yo también los extrañare, ¡Pero volveré en unos meses!

—Te esperaremos Shōyō.

—Más te vale volver sabiendo algo.

—¡Bueno, pues yo espero que ustedes dos ya sean algo mas cuando vuelva!— Contraataco el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo con su madre, dejando atrás a sus avergonzados amigos.

—¿No olvidas nada?— Hinata hizo memoria en su mente, afirmando que llevaba todo.— Quiero que escuches a tus profesores, no vayas a causar alboroto, se amable con tus compañeros ¡Tu cara tiene una mancha! Deja que te la quite.— Hablo de forma rápida la madre de Hinata mientras batallaba con su hijo para quitarle la mencionada mancha

—Mama, mama ¡mama! Estaré bien.

—Perdón pero estoy muy nerviosa. Como tu madre, no quiero que pase nada contigo.

—Te prometo que volveré bien y a salvo.— Sin más que decir la madre se despidió con un cariñoso beso en la frente de su hijo. Era hora de partir, Shōyō debía entrar a aquel carruaje que lo llevaría a su nueva escuela temporal. Antes de entrar, tomo en brazos a su pequeña hermana que en todo momento se quedo abrazada a la pierna del pelirrojo. –Me tengo que ir, Natsu.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—¡No será mucho tiempo! Te enviare cartas muy seguido y te traeré un recuerdo de allá

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Será algo muy bonito.— Aquello convenció a la niña, que alegremente volvió a los brazos de su madre una vez fue bajada.

Un chico lleno de incertidumbre fue lo que se llevo aquel carruaje de ese pequeño pueblo, directo a su nueva vida. Pero solo el tiempo diría si regresaría con un joven lleno de experiencia, o una mala y devastadora noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino a su nuevo hogar por los próximos meses fue tranquilo y agradable. Por lo poco que los guardias le habían dicho, él era el último alumno en ingresar y había sido aceptado debido a que se libero una cama. Aunque la gravedad de su situación sí que había ayudado bastante. A pesar de las negativas que se le dieron, Hinata saco su cabeza por la pequeña ventana del carruaje, disfrutando el aire fresco, el frondoso bosque y el trinar de las aves. Pero aquel espectáculo auditivo se detuvo abruptamente.

Entre los arbustos cercanos al camino algo empezó a moverse, siguiendo el carruaje en su andar tranquilo. Hinata mantuvo la vista fija en esos lugares, tratando de encontrar al responsable ¿seria un ciervo curioso o un gran y peligroso oso? Lamentablemente no fue ninguno. Asomándose por los arbustos apareció una bestia extraña a la cual le faltaban los ojos. Aunque la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba oculto por las plantas, Shōyō pudo reconocer que era aquello, por lo que simplemente volvió a meter su cabeza.

—¿Ahora que te pasa?— Pregunto el escolta al pequeño pelirrojo.

—¡Acabo de ver un monstruo! ¡No tenia ojos y sus colmillos eran como Waa!— Empezó su explicación que confundió levemente al guardia. Pero no había tiempo para ello. Dando unos golpes a la madera, el cochero aumento la velocidad.

—Tu quédate dentro y no salgas por nada— Ordeno el guardia antes de abrir la puerta y salir, aun con el carruaje andando.

Aun si Hinata obedeció la orden y no volvió a sacar la cabeza, si que se asomo por la ventana, viendo como aquel guardia apuntaba al monstruo con un arco y flechas especiales. La sensación de admiración que tenía Shōyō fue reemplazada por más miedo cuando mas bestias aparecieron, todas siguiendo el carruaje. Era imposible que el pánico no se apoderara del pequeño alumno, más aun al escuchar como los escoltas discutían sobre lo poco común que era ver bestias en esos lares, mucho más raro el que fueran tantas.

Aun con todo el drama que se formo para fortuna de los tres, ya se encontraban en los alrededores de la institución. El escuchar como algo caía sobre el techo asusto al pelirrojo, que se lleno de curiosidad al escuchar como llamaban a alguien con respeto y le pedían tuviera cuidado. De nuevo, ignorando las órdenes anteriores, Shōyō saco la cabeza para ver a aquel desconocido, pero este ya había bajado, siendo dejado atrás por el transporte. Lo único que pudo ver Hinata fue su espalda y cabello de peinado extraño.

El joven aprendiz fue regañado por desobedecer órdenes, bajando sus ánimos y también su mirada. Pero ambos volvieron a subir cuando le indicaron que ya habían llegado. Al bajar, a Hinata casi le da un colapso por la emoción. El internado era enorme, los edificios se veían increíblemente grandes a pesar de estar a mucha distancia. Había grandes campos donde muchos jóvenes estaban practicando diferentes artes marciales. Y si sumabas a todo aquello la decoración, parecía que estabas en el paraíso o algún lugar cercano.

La ensoñación de Hinata fue interrumpida por un búho que voló justo encima de su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que ganara un par de risas burlonas por parte de dos alumnos que pasaban cerca, bastante más altos que él, por supuesto. Después de mirar con molestia a quienes serian sus compañeros, dirigió su mirada al punto donde debería haber aterrizado el ave, la cual era sostenida por un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes y tranquilos. Era imposible negar que era una belleza, una belleza que se dirigía a Shōyō, poniendo al pobre chico más nervioso aun.

—Tu debes ser Hinata Shōyō.

—¡No! ¡Digo, si! ¡Soy yo!

—Ven conmigo. Te daré un curso rápido de cómo trabajamos aquí.— Sin dar más explicaciones el bello joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

—¡Espere! ¿Y mis cosas?— Cuestiono Hinata al alcanzar a su guía.

—Alguien se encargara de eso, no te preocupes.— Satisfecho con esa respuesta, el pelirrojo se dejo guiar por los pasillos de la enorme institución.— Lo primero que debes saber es que trabajamos un horario amplio que abarca gran parte del día. El día empieza a las 5 de la mañana para los alumnos, los cuales tienen una hora para alistarse y dirigirse a sus primeras dos clases, las cuales empiezan a las 6. Son clases de una hora, por lo que tendrías clases d de 7 a 8.

—¿Y no hay hora de desayuno?— Cuestionó Shōyō al percatarse de que no se había mencionado aquello.

—El desayuno se sirve de 8 a 9. Debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos se tuvo que desplazar hasta ese horario para comodidad de los cocineros. Pero siempre puedes comer algo ligero antes de ir a clases. El comedor está en la planta baja del edificio de dormitorios, en unos momentos iremos allá para que conozcas tu habitación y tu compañero.

—¿¡Tendré un compañero!?

—Si, todos los alumnos deben compartir habitación.

¡Jamás había compartido habitación!— La emoción de Hinata era imposible de interrumpir, por lo que el azabache espero hasta que se calmara para continuar su explicación.

—Como te decía, después del desayuno tendrás clases hasta las 2, que es la hora de la comida. Las clases se reanudan nuevamente a las 3 y finalizan a las 6. Los alumnos tienen dos horas para hacer lo que gusten antes de la cena, que es de las 8 a las 9. A las 10 en punto las luces se apagan y los alumnos se deben acostar. Todo sin excepciones, obviamente habrá sanciones para quienes quebranten esta o cualquiera de las otras reglas.

—¿Cuales son las otras reglas?

—Son pocas pero simples. Para empezar, ningún alumno tiene permitido salir de los dormitorios después de la hora asignada. Los conocimientos adquiridos aquí no pueden ser usados para dañar la integridad de algún profesor o alumno. El ala sur está prohibida para los alumnos y profesor no asignados. Por último, no se permiten animales que no sean el animal espiritual de un alumno en los dormitorios.

—¡Oh, entiendo! ¿Y yo donde voy a estudiar?

—Veras, esta institución cuenta con una gran variedad de clases y especialidades. Ya que somos una escuela más bien militar, aprenderás bastantes cosas para la protección de los demás y de ti mismo. Usualmente los alumnos tienen horarios más bien pequeños, que abarcan apenas la mitad de las horas de clase, pero ya que el tuyo es un caso especial, hemos llenado todas tus horas de clase.— Aquello no parecía una buena señal para el más bajo.— Las clases son de lunes a viernes, pero me gustaría trabajar personalmente contigo los sábados.

—¡De acuerdo!

— Y esta es tu habitación.— Señaló el mayor, sorprendiendo a Hinata por el hecho de que no noto el momento en que llegaron.—Al parecer tu compañero no se encuentra.— Menciono el azabache antes de abrir la puerta.—Como puedes ver, tus cosas ya están adentro. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes pedir ayuda a cualquier profesor o alumno, ellos con gusto te atenderán.

—¡Muchas gracias!— Dijo Shōyō casi gritando mientras entraba.— Por cierto no se su nom…bre— Cuando el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, su guía ya se había ido.

Hinata no perdió tiempo y empezó a acomodar sus cosas con emoción, aunque dando ligeros vistazos a la puerta y las pertenencias de su misterioso compañero, el cual tenía una flecha enmarcada y colgada junto a su cama, la misma que estaba des tendida. Tan concentrado estaba en el desastre de su compañero, que se asusto cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quien es!?— Pregunto Shōyō con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Tu eres Hinata?— Pregunto un chico pecoso mientras entraba— Un profesor me pidió te trajera esto.— Explico el pecoso mientras le tendía un uniforme al residente nuevo.— Póntelo rápido, la cena está a punto de empezar.— Y sin más el chico se retiro.

Aun con lo extraño del asunto, Hinata obedeció y se puso el uniforme, tardando más de lo esperado al no saber cómo anudar la corbata. Estaba en ese dilema cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando entrar a un chico alto, de cabellos negros y mirada molesta. La primera impresión que daba era de alguien malhumorado o malvado. Juntando todo su valor, el pelirrojo se presento.

—Hola, soy Hinata Shōyō, tu nuevo compañero.— No hubo ninguna reacción, el desconocido chico seguía en lo suyo.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Se supone que debes responder con tu nombre cuando alguien se presenta!— Aquello solo causo que le fuera dirigida una mirada molesta antes de que el azabache saliera de ahí, llevando en la mano su propia corbata. El asustado Shōyō no tuvo más remedio que seguir al terrorífico chico por los pasillos de los dormitorios y las escaleras. Poco a poco más alumnos se juntaban en el camino, incluyendo a aquel que le entregó su uniforme y un chico rubio de lentes que lo acompañaba. —¡Ah, eres tú!— Grito Hinata llamando la atención de todos, incluido su compañero de habitación.

—¿Por qué me hablas? ¡Vete a otro lado!

—¿Oye, que te hice para que digas eso?

—Simplemente te vez muy molesto como para lidiar contigo.— Respondió el chico de gafas.

—¡Gah! ¡Ustedes son crueles! Aun después que ese sujeto de cabello negro me dijo que todos podrían ayudarme.— Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de todos aun mas.

—¡Oye!— Llamo una terrorífica voz atrás del Hinata.— ¿Ese sujeto tenia ojos verdes y un búho?

—Si ¿como lo sabes?— Respondió un aterrado Shōyō.

—¡Es el director!

—¿Que? ¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

—No, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

—No es de extrañar. Akaashi—san no suele aparecer mucho entre los pasillos. Prefiere mantener un perfil bajo.

—Pero tu pareces conocerlo bien.

—Eso no es tu asunto, enano.— Aquello genero una discusión que el pecoso trataba de calmar para evitar problemas. Aun así, el grupo de tres que se había formado seguía con su camino al comedor, seguido de cerca por el malhumorado compañero de Hinata.

Aun a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban ambos chico, terminaron sentados juntos durante esa cena, separados únicamente por el cuerpo del pecoso aun sin nombre. Junto a Hinata se sentó el azabache, el cual no le dirigió palabra o siquiera una mirada molesta.

Todos los alumnos ya habían llegado y estaban en sus lugares, llenando el enorme comedor de murmullos, risas y gritos, que se calmaron en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Mas personas ingresaron al recinto, las cuales no portaban uniforme y se veían mucho más maduras que los alumnos. Hinata supo al momento que ellos eran sus futuros maestros. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue uno de ellos, de cabellos grises y peinado extraño hacia arriba. Aun si no había visto su rostro, sabía que él era quien lo salvo de los monstruos que seguían el carruaje durante su llegada.

Apenas los profesores tomaron su lugar, varias personas aparecieron con grandes cantidades de comida que era dejada en las mesas, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera probar bocado, el sonido de una copa siendo golpeada levemente llamo la atención de todos. Aquel que había hecho el llamado era nada más que el director.

—Mis estimados alumnos, esta noche me temo hay una mala noticia. Varias bestias se han juntado alrededor el instituto, aunque ya han sido replegadas gracias a los escudos de nuestro profesor de defensa, Kuroo—san.— Hubo una pausa en la que el profesor mencionado se levanto, recibiendo varios aplausos. Akaashi interrumpió las felicitaciones. – Aun así, se ha decidido cancelar todos los torneos y visitas familiares hasta nuevo aviso.— Se escucharon quejas por parte de todos, pero el director dio por finalizada la discusión al volver a sentarse.

Ese fue el visto bueno para que todos empezaran a comer. Hinata en ningún momento aparto la vista de aquel que era su nuevo director, el cual discutía algunas cosas con los demás profesores. El azabache se dio cuenta de esto y levanto su copa en dirección del pelirrojo a forma de saludo. Aquello no paso desapercibido por nadie, que por unos momentos pararon los murmullos solo para mirarlo a él.

—¿Exactamente quién eres tú?— Pregunto el pecoso. –¿Eres hijo de algún rico o un rey?

—¡Ja! Para reyes ya tenemos aquí a su majestad.— Comento el rubio con un toque de malicia.

—¿A quien llamas rey? Estúpido cuatro ojos.— Respondió el azabache al lado de Hinata.

—Oh, creo que su majestad esta en esos días del mes.— La discusión siguió , volviéndose cada vez más intensa.

—Oh no. Ahora tendrá que venir Oikawa—san o Kuroo—san a detenerlos

—¿Por que se llevan tan mal estos dos?

—Creo que simplemente son así. Por cierto, soy Yamaguchi Tadashi.

—¡Yo soy Hinata Shōyō! Ah, es bueno conocer a alguien por fin.

—Tampoco te emociones tanto.— La agradable platica entre los nuevos amigos se extendió incluso después de que los revoltosos niños fueran regañados.

Aquel primer día parecía terminar tranquilo para Hinata. Ahora que todos los alumnos habían terminado su cena, se dirigían a sus respectivos aposentos para buscar una muda de ropa y entrar a los baños que cada piso tenía. El pelirrojo buscaba alegre su cambio de ropa sin saber el pequeño interrogatorio al que sería sometido por su compañero. La puerta cerrándose violentamente fue el aviso de que algo malo estaba a punto de empezar.

—¿¡Exactamente quién eres tú!?— Grito con obvia molestia el azabache, repitiendo la pregunta que Tadashi había hecho más temprano.

—¿Ahora porque gritas? ¡O al menos escoge una pregunta diferente!

—¡Responde!

—¡Uwa! Soy solo un chico normal!— Respondió por fin Shōyō, bastante asustado por la extraña actitud de su compañero.

—¿¡Entonces por qué Akaashi—san esta tan interesado en ti!?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Me molesta! ¡Tu, Hinata idiota!

—¡No me llames idiota, idiota!— El molesto azabache estaba a punto de responder, pero la puerta siendo golpeada lo interrumpió.

—¡Kageyama, deja de hostigar a Hinata y metete al baño ya! ¡Nos meterás en problemas a todos!— Ordeno Yamaguchi desde el otro lado de la puerta, recibiendo el agradecimiento mental del más bajo. Con su intento de interrogatorio frustrado, Kageyama solo salió de la habitación. Shōyō salió después, encontrándose al pecoso afuera con sus pertenencias listas para asearse.

—¿Siempre es así?— Cuestiono Hinata a su amigo.

—Usualmente solo grita cuando Tsukki lo provoca.

—¿Quien es Tsukki? ¿Es el chico topo?

—¡Oye, no le digas así! Se llama Tsukishima Kei.

—Pero tú lo llamas Tsukki.

—Bueno, somos amigos de la infancia y desde entonces lo llamo así…— Respondió avergonzado Yamaguchi.

—¡Así que son amigos de la infancia! Yo también tengo amigos de la infancia. Se llaman Izumin y Kōji. Los tres vivimos en el mismo pueblo y nos conocimos por nuestras madres, que también son amigas. Mi hermanita Natsu también los quiere porque siempre juegan con ella.— El pelirrojo siguió hablando con emoción de su vida en el pueblo, aun si a Tadashi eso no le llamaba la atención.

Por fortuna para todos los alumnos, el tiempo de baño paso sin incidentes y con Hinata haciendo más amigos, aun si ellos querían o no. El poco tiempo que quedaba antes de que se apagaran las luces fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo para seguir hablando con todos, volviendo con una sonrisa a su habitación tan solo un poco antes de que toda luz se apagara.

—Buenas noches, Kageyama— Deseo Shōyō mas por cortesía, el mencionado solo comento un simple "si".— ¿Siempre eres tan amargado?

—¡No soy amargado!

—¡Si lo eres! ¡Y grosero también!

—¡Bueno, pues tu eres enano!

—¡Aun estoy creciendo! ¡Antes de que te des cuenta seré más alto que tú!

—¡Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara! ¡Hinata idiota!

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota, idiota!

—Hinata idiota!— Aquella discusión se estaba tornando más escandalosa, evitando que los demás pudieran dormir. La salvación de todos llego en forma de un chico alto, rubio y con un cuervo en el hombro, entrando a la fuerza en esa habitación.

—Juro que si no cierran la maldita boca, les arrancare la lengua y hare que se la traguen, aun si debo empujarla yo mismo por sus estúpidas gargantas.— Amenazo Tsukishima, logrando asustar a ambos escandalosos lo suficiente como para que imaginaran truenos cayendo atrás del rubio.

En el momento en que se fue el más alto, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí, los dos chicos tontos decidieron dormir sin pelear mas. No querían otra amenaza de Tsukishima. El despertar al día siguiente fue difícil para Hinata. Aun si estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano para ayudar a su madre, siempre tenía al menos una hora más de sueño.

Lavar sus dientes, peinarse y usar su uniforme eran los preparativos que tenían que hacer todos antes de bajar a sus respectivas aulas. Hinata aun adormilado bajaba las escaleras antes de recordar algo de suma importancia. El grito que soltó alerto y termino de despertar a quienes seguían medio dormidos.

—¿Ahora que te pasa?— Cuestiono Kei, para sorpresa de muchos.

—No tengo libretas para las clases!— Respondió el más bajo, entrando en pánico.

—Usualmente el profesor te da una libreta en tu primera clase. Solo asegúrate de llevar un bolso o mochila para cargarlos.

—¿¡Oh, de verdad!? Me salvaste la vida Yamaguchi!— Agradeció Shōyō mientras abrazaba al chico.

—¡Vamos, no es para tanto!— Reclamo Tadashi mientras trataba de librarse del contacto, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Y cuál es tu primer clase?— Hinata no pudo responder por sí mismo, ya que alguien más lo hizo.

—Estudios generales— Hablo Akaashi de repente, asustando a todos alrededor.— Tú clase es junto con Tsukishima—kun y Yamaguchi—kun. Ellos te pueden guiar hasta tu aula.— Finalizo el azabache mientras le tendía una hoja a Shōyō y se retiraba.

—¿Sabes? En este punto no me sorprendería que existiera una profecía que te tuviera a ti como protagonista, considerando lo mucho que Akaashi—san está al pendiente de ti.—comento Tadashi.— Ahora muévete que se nos hace tarde.— Pidió el pecoso mientras empujaba a Hinata. Atrás de ellos iba el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos, algo usual pero esta vez tenía un poco mas de molestia agregada.

El aula nueva de Shōyō era bastante amplia, en la mente del pelirrojo era incluso más grande que la escuela de su pueblo. El salón de clases tenía varias mesas, amplias y de fina madera, en las cuales había banquillos suficientes para cuatro personas y en el centro varias canastillas con plumas y tinta. Los ventanales dejaban pasar tanta luz que no creerías que los bellos candelabros eran en verdad utilizados si no existiera tal cosa como la oscuridad de la noche. El chico bajo tomo asiento en la misma mesa en la cual se sentaron sus no tan buenos amigos, provocando varias quejas sobre que buscara otro lugar. A pesar de lo molesto de la discusión, que repelía al resto de alumnos, una chica rubia se sentó al lado de Hinata, ya que al parecer era el único lugar disponible.

—Buenos días chicos.— Saludo un azabache al llegar, silenciando la discusión que hace unos momentos molestaba a todos. –Como todos saben, hoy empieza sus clases un nuevo alumno ¿Les parece bien si hacemos una revisión de lo que hemos visto? Para ayudar a su compañero a adaptarse mejor.— Al no haber ninguna queja, el nuevo profesor de Hinata rebusco en su escritorio antes de acercarse al mismo, mientras llevaba en una mano su silla y en la otra un grueso libro junto a una libreta nueva. Tadashi se ofreció a llevar la silla del maestro hasta el lugar de Shōyō. – Hinata ¿verdad?— el mencionado asintió emocionado. – Muy bien, este es tu nuevo cuaderno, me gustaría que solo lo usaras para esta clase.— Indico el azabache mientras anotaba algo en la tapa de su nuevo material. —A partir de hoy seré tu profesor, mi nombre es Kaname Moniwa, y te impartiré estudios generales. ¿Alguna duda hasta ahora?

—¡No, ninguna!— Respondió aun con emoción el pelirrojo.

—¡Es bueno que estés tan emocionado! Ahora, nuestra primera lección será…— A pesar de que Hinata no era el mejor en los estudios, la forma en que Moniwa le enseñaba le dejaba pocos espacios para la duda.

Diez minutos antes de que dieran las 7 de la mañana, Kaname dio por finalizada la clase. Se formo nuevamente un revuelo entre los alumnos, que ya platicaban sobre lo que harían en su primera hora libre del día y lo que querían comer en el desayuno. Hinata los envidiaba.

—Hinata.— Llamo el profesor antes de que el pelirrojo se retirara. Al acercarse, le fue tendido un hoja doblada.— Es un croquis del plantel, ya he marcado el camino que debes seguir para tus siguientes clases. Trata de aprender los caminos por ti mismo también.

—¡Lo hare! ¡Muchas gracias!.—Y sin más, Hinata se retiro, alcanzando a sus primeros dos conocidos.

—¿También te nos pegaras en tus horas libres?— Pregunto con molestia Tsukishima.

—¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero horas libres!— Se quejo Shōyō, ignorando la molestia del rubio.

—¿Llenaron todo tu horario? Es raro que un horario este tan saturado.— Se extraño el pecoso.

—¿Cual es tu siguiente clase?— Preguntó el rubio para deshacerse del más bajo.

—Uh… Arquería.— Los amigos de la infancia soltaron una ligera risa burlona.—¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Nada importante.

—Suerte con su majestad.— Y sin más, ambos chicos se retiraron. Hinata no podía hacer más, así que se dirigió a su próxima clase. Siguiendo el mapa que su anterior profesor le dio, llego hasta los campos de práctica. No fue difícil encontrar aquel que correspondía a su clase, gracias a los letreros que colgaban a la entrada de cada uno.

—Llegas tarde chibi-chan.—Regaño el profesor apenas puso un pie en el campo de tiro.

—¡Lo siento!— Se disculpo rápidamente Shōyō.

—Bueno, una vez llegando tarde no matara a nadie. ¿Solo una vez, vale?.—Lo terrorífico de aquellas palabras no le permitió responder al pelirrojo.— Necesitaras un uniforme especial para esta clase, el cual se encuentra allá, en los vestuarios.— El profesor señalo una estructura a un par de metros.— También tendrás un casillero donde podrás guardar tu uniforme, arco y carcaj. Las flechas que uses te las daré en cada clase o bien podrás tomarlas cuando avances un poco más. ¿Alguna duda?

—No, ninguna.

—¡Perfecto! Por último, yo soy Oikawa Tooru, tu profesor y el mejor arquero de todo el reino.— A aquello le siguieron risas escandalosas y varias miradas desaprobatorias de los alumnos.— ¡En fin! Déjame pedirle a alguien que te lleve a los vestuarios.— Tooru fingió pensar en alguien antes de llamar al que todos llamaban "su pupilo estrella"— ¡Tobio-chan!— Ante el llamado, Kageyama soltó la flecha antes de tiempo, fallando su tiro. —Uh, eso ira a tu registro. Siempre debes estar preparado para todo.

—Entendido.— Mascullo entre dientes el azabache, bastante molesto con su profesor.

—Tobio-chan, acompaña a chibi-chan a cambiarse.

—¿Y porque yo?— reclamo Tobio.

—Porque sería una lástima que Keiji—chan no recibiera la recomendación de cierto chico amargado.— Sin que se dijera una palabra más, Kageyama arrastro al pelirrojo hasta los vestidores.—¡No vuelvas sin el enano!— Ordeno por ultimo Oikawa dando un grito. Cuando el dúo idiota entro a los vestuarios, lo primero que hizo el azabache fue lanzar al más bajo a un probador.

—¡Entra ahí y ve quitándote el uniforme!—Ordeno Kageyama mientras cerraba el pequeño cubículo. Shōyō obedeció para evitar una confrontación. Mientras tanto, el azabache rebusco entre los uniformes sin usar alguno de la talla de Hinata. Al no saber medir bien el tamaño del pelirrojo, Tobio tomo los tres talles más pequeños antes de volver.—dame tu uniforme— exigió Kageyama mientras abría la puerta nuevamente para lanzar los uniformes especiales justo después de recibir el normal.

En el tiempo que le tomaba al pelirrojo probarse los uniformes, Kageyama busco un casillero vacio, metiendo la ropa ajena junto con el bolso de Hinata en cuanto encontró uno. El pelirrojo salió un poco después con su nuevo uniforme, logrando que Kageyama casi le saltara encima.

—¡Tardaste demasiado!— Grito el azabache mientras sacudía violentamente al más bajo.

—¡No es mi culpa que estos uniformes sean difíciles de poner!

—¡No son difíciles de poner, tu eres el torpe!— Sin querer perder más tiempo, Kageyama le tendió una llave a Shōyō.— Es la llave de tu casillero. ¡Es el numero 35 y mas te vale no perderla!— Y sin más, Tobio salió arrastrando de nueva cuenta a su compañero, el cual apenas logro guardar su nueva llave.

—Si que están llenos de energía— Se burlo Tooru en cuanto volvieron sus alumnos. –Ya puedes volver a tu lugar, Tobio-chan.— El mencionado obedeció mientras maldecía entre dientes.— Ok, Chibi-chan, déjame ver lo que sabes de arquería.— Pidió el profesor a la par que le entregaba a su nuevo alumno un arco y una flecha, a lo que el más bajo respondió intentando tirar la flecha y fallando miserablemente. —Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante… ¡Debes mejorar tu postura, Tamahiko-chan!— Grito de repente Tooru a otro de sus alumnos antes de dejar solo a Hinata.

—¿Pero ahora que hago? —Se lamento Shōyō.

—Sigue intentando.— Respondió otro chico junto a él antes de que disparara una flecha.—¡Maldicion!

—Oh, vale.— El pelirrojo intento imitar la pose del chico de al lado, pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía.

—Parece que tienes bastante iniciativa, Chibi-chan.— Interrumpió Oikawa los intentos de su alumno en cuanto regresó.— Eso me agrada, pero aun te falta bastante para alcanzar el nivel de principiante.— Y ese fue el comienzo de la tortura de Hinata.

La hora de arquería paso de forma rápida para unos y dolorosamente lenta para Hinata, todo entre ordenes como "levanta la barbilla. Ahora baja un poco el brazo", estiramientos dolorosos y momentos donde se le pidió se quedara tan quieto como una estatua mientras Oikawa se iba a molestar a otros alumnos, especialmente Tobio. Aun cuando la hora de desayuno ya había llegado y el comedor estaba lleno de vida, parecía que a Shōyō se le salía el alma del cuerpo, situación que dos chicos aprovecharon muy bien.

—Pareces a punto de fallecer. Realmente me agradas mas así.— Se burlo Tsukishima sin que el más bajo pudiera contestar.

—Es bueno saber que hasta a ti se te acaba la energía. Ok, es bueno para nosotros en realidad.— Se unió Tadashi para después reír burlonamente.

Los alumnos seguían llegando y algunos que ya conocían a Hinata se unían a las risas, pero lamentándose que en su primer día tuviera que "ir contra el rey demonio", que era como apodaban a Tooru. Shōyō seguía sin replicar nada, se sentía muy cansado como para reaccionar a algo, ni siquiera ante la presencia de Kageyama, que ya se había sentado al lado del moribundo chico, la entrada de los profesores al comedor o la siempre misteriosa aparición del director Akaashi. Pero todo el desgano se fue en cuanto las enormes charolas de comida entraron en el lugar. El olor despertó el apetito de todos, pero especialmente el de dos tontos. Sin anuncios que dar ese día, Keiji dio la aprobación para que todos empezaran a desayunar casi inmediatamente. Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra la comida, casi sin fijarse en que es lo que tomaba o a quien se lo arrebataba.

—¡Hey, eso era mío!— Reclamo una voz nueva ante las acciones desesperadas del pelirrojo.

Aun con la boca llena de aquello que había arrebatado, Shōyō levanto la mirada hasta dar con un par de ojos verdes bastante intimidantes. Aquella mirada encima de él lo ponía bastante nervioso, y la altura de aquel chico poco ayudaba.

¿Ahora en que problema se había metido Hinata?


End file.
